Be Thankful for Your Present (transcript)
"Be Thankful for Your Present" is the twenty-second episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description During Christmas time, the class are given new calendars that are related to something that they all like, everyone except Maraya, who gets a calendar that is related to something that she doesn't like so much that she wants to trade her calendar for someone else's. After being refused to trade their calendars and giving it away to her school bus driver who ends up loving it, Maraya's best friends get together to make her a new calendar so she can be like the others. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Ms. Sherrit's classroom in the hallway and then zooming into the door) Ms. Sherrit: Merry Christmas, class! Students: Merry Christmas, Ms. Sherrit! Ms. Sherrit: Since Christmas is coming in a few weeks, I want to give you all early Christmas presents. Students: Wow! Maraya (raises hand): What have you got for our presents, Ms. Sherrit? Ms. Sherrit: They're calendars. Maraya (not seen): What kind of calendars? Ms. Sherrit: You'll find out once I give you your present and open it, too. But for now, we have to pass them first. (Ms. Ryan walks up to her) Ms. Sherrit: Ms. Ryan, why don't you pass them out to the back row and half of the middle row while I do the front and the other half of it? Ms. Ryan: Okay, Ms. Sherrit with the World. (They split up to pass out the calendars to everyone) Ms. Ryan: Tori, Akeerie, Ashley, James, here are your calendars, and Erin and Bianca, here are your calendars. Erin: Thank you, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan: You're welcome, Erin. (Camera points at the front row) Ms. Sherrit: Jamarcus, Maraya, Novalee, and Jalen, here's yours, and Emily and Anna, here are yours. Anna: Thank you, Ms. Sherrit. (Camera points at Nick) Ms. Sherrit: Here's your calendar, Nick. Nick: Thank you, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: You're welcome. Maraya (raises hand): Ms. Sherrit, now can I open my present? Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Since they're all passed out, yes, you can open your present. Maraya: Yes! (squeals) I wonder what kind of calendar I got. Maybe it's cats or maybe flowers. (Meanwhile, everyone else starts opening their presents) Jamarcus: Wow, I got a sports calendar. Jalen: Me, too! This is awesome, man. (James opens his present next) James: Motorcycles, cool! Vroom vroom! (Next, Ashley opens up hers) Ashley: A dog calendar, wonderful. Emily: I got that one, too, Ashley. Ashley: Awesome. (Then, Novalee opens up her present) Novalee: I got a cat calendar, meow! Anna (not seen): So did I. Novalee: Yay, we're twinsies! (After Novalee and Anna open theirs, Tori opens hers) Tori: Beaches, just the thing I like. This is gonna be a great new year. (Erin opens up her present) Erin: Dresses, yay! (giggles) (Then, Akeerie opens hers) Akeerie: Flowers, pretty! (Bianca opens hers next) Bianca: Hmm, trees, interesting. (Nick unwraps his present next) Nick: A Disney calendar. (stands up) Hooray! (He then sits back down with his calendar) Maraya: (giggles) (After watching Nick, she turns back around to finally unwrap her present but gets something bad) Maraya: Bugs? Ew! I don't like bugs! (thinks) Maybe I should trade my calendar for someone else's so I won't have to look at those disgusting bugs. Novalee: You got a bug calendar, Maraya? Maraya: Yep, and you can already tell that I don't like it. Novalee: Oh. Maraya: Novalee, would you like to trade your cat calendar for this bug calendar that I got? Novalee: No way, I like my cuddly cat calendar better than that gross bug calendar. Maraya: Oh... Novalee: By the way, thank you for asking. Maraya: Anytime, Novalee. (sighs) (She gets up to talk to Erin) Maraya: Erin, since you got a dress calendar and I didn't, I wonder if you want to trade with me. Erin: There's no way I'm trading my dress calendar for that annoying bugs calendar of yours, so goodbye. Maraya: But, Erin, you like camping and camping has bugs. Erin: Go away. Maraya: Okay, if you say so. (She walks away to talk to Ashley) Maraya: Hey, Ashley, since you have a dog calendar and I don't, would you mind trading it for my bug calendar? Ashley: No, thanks, Maraya. I like my dog calendar more. (Ashley turns around) Maraya: But, Ashley, you should know that dogs get fleas and that fleas are bugs. Ashley: See ya. Maraya: (sighs) (She walks to Akeerie) Maraya: Hey, Akeerie, mind to trade for my bug calendar? Akeerie: No, thank you, Maraya. I like my flower calendar better. Maraya (sighs): But, Akeerie, bugs are attracted to flowers! Akeerie: Goodbye. (Maraya walks to talk to Tori next) Maraya: Hey, Tori, wanna -? Tori (turns around): Nope. Maraya: But I wasn't finished asking you yet, Tori. Tori: I don't care. Go talk to somebody else. Maraya: All right, I suppose that's a no, then. (She goes to Bianca) Maraya: Hello, Bianca, do you want to trade calendars with me? Bianca: No, I think trees are more interesting. Maraya: Oh, very well, then. (Last, Maraya goes to Nick) Maraya: Hi, Nick, would you like to trade your Disney calendar for my bugs calendar? Nick: No way, Jose. I've always wanted a Disney calendar since I was a little boy. Maraya: So, is that what you just said to me a yes or no? Nick: It's a no. Maraya: Okay, then, I'll just enjoy this disgusting bug calendar by myself. Let me know when you decide to change your mind. (She walks away) Nick: Okay, Maraya. (to himself) Even if she wants to trade with me, I will say no. (Maraya walks back to her seat) Maraya: I can't believe it. No one wants to trade with me. What can I do? (She thinks for a moment until she gets an idea) Maraya: I know, I'll trade it with my bus driver. Maybe she would want it. (The scene changes to where Maraya is walking to her bus as she gets on it) (Footsteps) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya (sighs): Hello, Ms. Carolyn. (The camera points at Maraya getting in her seat and then points back at Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Is there something wrong, Maraya? Maraya: Yes. So today, Ms. Sherrit gave all of us calendars and I got one that I don't like very much, so I'm wondering if you want it, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Well, it depends what kind it is. Can I see it, please? Maraya: Sure, here you go. (She gives the bug calendar to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Ooh, bugs. Maraya: I know, right? It's bugs! Ms. Carolyn: (chuckling) Maraya (worried): Do you like it, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I like it. It's very cool. (gets up) Thank you for the present, Maraya. Maraya: You're welcome. But now that I gave it to you, I don't have one anymore. Ms. Carolyn: Hmm, now that's a problem. Maraya: I know. Do you think you can try to give me one in return? Ms. Carolyn: Why, of course. What do you like? Maraya: Everything except bugs. Ms. Carolyn: Everything except bugs, okay. I'll try to see what I can do later. Maraya: Great! Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. (The scene changes again to where Maraya is in her house for the evening) (Doorbell rings, door opens) Erin, Novalee, and Ashley: Hello, Maraya! Maraya: Hello, friends! (Door shuts) Ms. Carolyn: Hey there, Maraya. We are here to help you make a new calendar. Maraya: You are? Super! Follow me. (Maraya's friends follow her to the kitchen) Maraya: As you see here, my mom's already gotten the supplies out so you can all work on my new calendar. Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful, but you would have to go into your room. I don't want you to ruin your own surprise. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn, I'll go and you work. (not seen) Good luck! Ms. Carolyn: Thank you! (to others) Come on, let's get to work. (They sit down at the table to discuss) Ms. Carolyn: So what do you think Maraya will like in her calendar? Erin: Dresses. Novalee: Cats. Ashley: Flowers. Ms. Carolyn: Those are all good ideas, but I have a better idea. (speaks softly) Maybe we should make... (whispers) ...a friendship calendar. Others (speaking softly): Great idea, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Well, come on. Let's get to work on that calendar. Others: Yeah! (While a montage of working on the calendar begins, some music plays. The scene changes once again to where they are finished) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): There, we're finished. (she is seen again) You all did a great job helping me make it. Others: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Now, we have to wrap the calendar so it will be a present for Maraya. (She wraps up the calendar with red and white wrapping paper and puts a green bow on top to finish it off) Ms. Carolyn: All right, I think it's ready. (not seen) Maraya, your present is ready! Maraya (sits up): Oh, boy! (She gets out of the bed to go see her present) (Door opens) Ms. Carolyn: There she is, girls. Now we can go surprise her. (Scene zooms out) Maraya: So, where's my present, Ms. Carolyn? (Ms. Carolyn gets out her present) Ms. Carolyn and others: Merry Christmas, Maraya! Maraya (gasps): Is that present for me? Ms. Carolyn: Sure is. Maraya: Oh, thank you very much, everyone. (sits down) What is it? Ms. Carolyn: Open it, Maraya! (She unwraps her present, which turns out to be a special calendar) Maraya: The Friendship Calendar, hmm. Oh, look, there's a note with it. Let's see what it says. (picks up note) It says, "Maraya, this calendar is very special because there's a special message at the end of it. In order to see the message, explore each and every month until you get to December and your special message will be waiting for you. Love, Ms. Carolyn." Hm, Ms. Carolyn, is there really a special message at the end of the calendar? Ms. Carolyn: There sure is, Maraya, but first, you have to explore each and every month before you get to the end. Maraya: Oh, sounds like fun and quite adventurous. Ms. Carolyn: I know. Open up the calendar and I'll describe every month to you. Maraya: Okay. (She opens up the calendar to the first month, which is January) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): January. In this month, we are having some wintertime fun outside while it's snowing and is the new year. (A bit of "Jingle Bells" plays, then the calendar is onto the next month) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): February. This is the month where we are giving cards to each other on Valentine's Day. (Love music plays until it is flipped to March) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): March. This is the month where we spread good luck to each other by wearing something green. (Irish music plays until April comes next) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): April. On this month, we are playing in the rain together because April showers bring May flowers. (Some music for the rain plays and then May comes next) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): May. This is the month where school's out for the summer. (School bell rings, crowd runs and cheers) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): June. In this month, we are all chilling at the beach and this is also my birth month. Maraya (not seen): Wait, your birthday is...in June? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Uh huh, it's on the 11th. Maraya (not seen): Oh, well, mine is in December, on the 8th, which is also the month that has my special message at the end. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I know, and also, you're halfway there. Only 6 more months to go, so go to July. (The calendar is flipped to July) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): July. On that month, we are watching a fireworks show because as you can see in the picture, it's taken on the 4th of July, also known as Independence Day. ("The Star Spangled Banner" plays while some fireworks go off and then it's changed to August) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): August. This is the month where school is back in session for the students and teachers. Maraya (not seen): Oh, boy, I love school! Erin (not seen): Me, too! Maraya (not seen): Quiet, Erin. Ms. Carolyn's still busy describing each month to me. Erin (not seen): Sorry. Maraya (not seen, sighs): Go on, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): All right. (The month changes to September) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): September. On this month, we are having fun playing in the autumn leaves outside in the autumn weather. (Some music plays while they are playing in the autumn leaves and then changes to October) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): October. This is the month where we dress up for Halloween. Maraya (not seen): Wow, you even remember what everyone was dressed up as: Novalee, a black cat, Erin, a movie star, Ashley, a devil - Ms. Carolyn (not seen): And me, a witch. Maraya (not seen): Oh, yeah. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Go to the next month because you're almost there. (The month changes to November) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): November. In this month, we are sitting at the table with a big turkey in the center because this was taken place on Thanksgiving Day. Maraya (not seen): Hm. Ms. Carolyn: What's wrong, Maraya? Maraya: We've already gone through 11 months and I haven't been in a single one. Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be in the last month because remember what I told you? Maraya: Oh, yeah, the special message. It's in December. Ms. Carolyn: Well, what are you waiting for? Go to December and you'll find your special message. Maraya: Okay... (When she flips the page to December, she feels surprised) Maraya (gasps): Wow! It's me in my very own calendar! Ms. Carolyn: That's right, because in December, that's when we gave you your special present. Maraya (not seen): Wow! (she is seen) But where's the special message? You said that there was going to be one and there isn't. Ms. Carolyn (chuckles): Maraya, that picture that you're looking at right now is the special message. Maraya: It is? But how? Ms. Carolyn: Well, the picture has a special message expressing that you should be thankful for what you have in your life, like your family and friends. Maraya: Oh, I get it now. Thank you, everyone, for being all my friends by coming over to my house and making me this special calendar. I really love it and it's the best one I've ever got. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, you're welcome, Maraya. We're so glad that we could help you solve your problem, especially when it's Christmas time. Maraya: Yeah. me, too. (giggles) (Then everyone starts laughing and Maraya starts laughing along with them. The camera zooms out of Maraya's house and the episode fades to a complete end) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Jalen * Jamarcus * James * Emily * Anna * Tori * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Jalen, Jamarcus, James, Emily, Anna, Tori, Nick, Akeerie, Bianca, Ms. Sherrit, and Ms. Ryan don't speak very much in this episode. * This is the very first and only time that Ms. Ryan called Ms. Sherrit by her nickname, Ms. Sherrit with the World. * This is the second Christmas-themed episode of the series. * This is the fifth time where Ms. Carolyn comes over to Maraya's house and the second time that she comes over there with Maraya's friends. * This is the only episode where Maraya and Ms. Carolyn mention their birthdays to each other. * When Maraya got to the October picture, it is a flashback to the episode "Halloween Costumes Day". Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 2) Category:Holiday Episodes